


Days Nine & Ten

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: September Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Break out the fluff bc y'all might need it after this, Cutting, Demonic Possession, Family Feels, Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild torture, Minor Angst, Murdad, Oh yeah it's that kind of fic, POV First Person, Possessed 2D, Violence, because angsty Murdad is the best Murdad, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: “It’s rude to murder the guests before supper! Have you no manners?”“Looks like I’ll just have to kill everyone.”TW for some gore/blood and cutting, please read with caution





	Days Nine & Ten

We came back to a quiet house. That was our first sign that something was wrong. Murdoc shoved me behind him as I drew my blade. Our steps through the house mimicked each other, treading lightly over the spots we both knew wouldn’t squeak. Then, one of those spots squeaked. Loudly. 

  


A laugh that was in my brother’s voice enveloped us, but I knew it wasn’t him. In all my life, I couldn’t remember another time where he sounded so-

  


“Evil? Is that the word you’re lookin’ for, Noodle?”

  


The voice was whispered in my ear, but when I whipped around, no one stood behind me. Murdoc growled and gripped my arm, “I’m back now, get the fuck out of my singer.”   
  
“Your singer? Oh my, well that makes these past few months quite  _ awkward _ ,” the voice that was very much not 2D’s carried on, “See, he belongs to  _ me  _ now, Niccals. Has since before you got put away, actually. Oh, but where are my manners? Welcome to my dinner party! Leave your coats at the door, please, I’d send someone to take them, but…”

  


The  _ thing _ let out a chuckle that sent chills down my spine, “Everyone else is a little  _ tied up _ at the moment.”

  


Murdoc squeezed my arm reassuringly before letting go entirely. He pulled out the knife he’d insisted on having the second he woke up and walked forward into the dining room. A hand that I wish I couldn’t recognize grabbed him by the throat. My blade stabbed at the arm it was attached to before anything else could happen, letting my brother’s blood flow freely from the wound. Murdoc was released instantly and a humming filled the room. Our bassist came back to me just as a tall, blue-headed figure stepped into view. His white eyes remained on the wound for just a second longer before they flashed up to meet mine, fury written inside them. Sharp steel remained pointed at him as I put an arm on my father.

  


“It’s rude to murder the guests before supper! Have you no manners?” I calmly said to him through my fear. 2D’s blank eyes studied me for a minute longer before they fell off me. 

  


“You’re quite right, Noodle. We can discuss this better over supper. Shall we?”

  


The tip remained unmoving. Out of my brother’s throat came another chuckle, though the one who gave it seemed less patient now, “If that’s how you want it to be, then. Looks like I’ll just have to kill everyone.”

  


It swung its hips as it moved back into the dining room. Despite my better judgment, I followed and found our two Americans tied and gagged on opposite ends of the table, just out of sight of the doorway. Ace’s glasses lay neatly folded upon the surface in front of him. His eyes looked me over frantically, almost looking like they didn’t trust me. It took every ounce of care for his well being in me to not do something I’d regret. The sound of a knife being scraped against wood drew my attention back to the bad guy here-

  


“Oh, darling little Noodle. You still believe  _ I’m _ the bad guy?” the being in my brother couldn’t contain its laughter anymore, bringing the knife too close to his face for my comfort. It leveled an amused smirk at me and a voice from my nightmares crawled out, “ **You’ve lived with the** **_real_ ** **bad guy here for, what, twenty years? You know his name, little Noodle. Say it to me and I’ll let them go. Tell me who the** **_real_ ** **villain in all of this is and you can leave this place with your Americans. All you have to do is say. His. Name.** ”

  


It was at the tip of my tongue and he knew it. I glanced at Russel, who stared at me with worry written in his eyes. The drummer shook his head.

  


“ **Here, I’ll give you a bit more** **_incentive_ ** **.** ”

  


The being trailed around the other side of the table to a certain ex-gangster. Metal glinted in the blinking light as it came to rest against his arm. I watched it as it was pressed harder and harder against his skin, slowly exposing the blood underneath. My eyes were so fixed on it that I didn’t notice his gag had been loosened until he started groaning. 

  


“Don’t do it, baby. I can handle it.”

  


The knife was removed and held above Ace’s arm, letting blood slowly drip off of it. We both let out shaky breaths I don’t think either of us realized we were holding. \Then the steel moved against his throat. 

  


“ **Last chance, darling little No-** ”

  


“Leave my daughter alone you cunt!” Murdoc shouted as he lunged at 2D. Ace’s cheek was nicked in the resulting confusion, but that was all. My sword found its way back into my hand and my best friend’s bonds were cut. He opened his mouth, but I never found out what he was going to say. The sound of skin on skin distracted us. 

  


“Murdoc, no!” I screamed, jumping over my still-seated friend to pull my dad off my brother. Ace was by my side in an instant. We pulled Murdoc off of him to find our singer clutching his nose in pain. He cracked open an eye when he felt a lack of pressure on himself, showing off the pitch-like eyes I knew so well. Murdoc’s entire force was put on Ace as I finally hugged my  _ brother _ . 

  


In that moment, who cared if blood from his face stained my jacket? Who cared if Murdoc was still howling at me to get away from this thing? Who gave a single damn who Ace or Russel were even doing? At that moment, 2D wrapped an arm around me and I felt like I was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up choosing to combine these two because they're so close in theme. It's honestly a little refreshing to write something so dark in between chapters of _Someone I Trust_ , going from a fluffy slow-ish burn story to _this_... it's just great, honestly... Actually that fic may be why I was so tempted to make Noodle kiss Ace's cheek or whatever. Huh.
> 
> If you liked, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment! If you wanna talk to me, my Tumblr is always open (@grlz-babe)
> 
> Have a great day & stay safe y'all!


End file.
